


Assist

by Skylark



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: After practice, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe sees what he wants to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petaldancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldancing/gifts).



> Prompt: "After practice when everyone's gone home."

Mihashi breathes hard, peeling his sweat-soaked shirt from his body. The sun is golden on his skin as he sits down and looks at the sunset sky through the locker room window.

But Abe doesn't notice those things. Instead, he sees the tension in Mihashi's shoulders and the way his ribs stand out though his skin. He presses a cup of water into Mihashi's hands and says, "Make sure to eat well. You need to be strong for the next game. And don't over-practice."

When Mihashi looks up and gives him a wavery smile, Abe can't help but notice that.


End file.
